The Night of Love and Regret
by Luc1dity
Summary: This story basically is about Kurt and Blaine at a halloween party hosted by the highschool in their really small town.  Not finished yet, leave your opinions and comments about it :D


Chapter 1

There are these two teenage boys. Kurt and Blaine, most popular couple around town, although in a town this small, everyone knows everyone it seems like. Halloween is today and there is going to be a great big Halloween bash in the Gym of their local highschool, Carson Graham Secondary. Today is also a very big day fort Kurt and Blaine. It's their One Year Anniversary and they're both really excited. It's about 7:00Pm and Blaine should be at Kurt's house any second to pick him up for the party. Kurt hears the doorbell ring. Blaine gives Kurt a beautiful rose and a kiss on the cheek. Blaine says, "Hey there handsome, are you ready?" Kurt blushes. "If anyone looks handsome, its you baby!" replied, Kurt. Blaine smiled, grabbed Kurts hand and walked him to the car. They're now driving to the party. Neither of them have said a thing ever since they left the front door. Blaine puts one hand off the wheel and grabs and holds Kurts warm soft hand tightly. Kurt turns his head to Blaine and blushes with the biggest smile on his face. Minutes later, they arrive at the school. Blaine gets out and opens Kurts door for him and helps him out. Blaine closes the door and grabs Kurts hand. They walk down the halls hand in hand down to the Gym. They get on the dance floor and start dancing. After a while, Blaine sees an old friend of his and says, "Kurt, I'm going to go talk to my old friend over there for a few minutes, okay?" "Ok! I'll miss you." replied, Kurt. "I'll miss you too" replied, Blaine with a cute smirk on his face. Kurt walks over to his friend Rachel Gibson. "Hey Rachel, how are you this fine evening?" said, Kurt. "I'm great! How about you?" replied, Rachel. "I'm doing just grande" replied, Kurt with a smile on his face."Kurt, Have you heard about.. Bloody Mary?" said, Rachel. "No, who's this Bloody Mary girl?" replied, Kurt. "Well, I don't really know who she is but.. Apparently if you look into a mirror and say Bloody Mary 3 times, You see a reflection of some creepy girl in the mirror and she knocks you unconcious and takes you to her own little dimension" replied, Rachel. "Oh dayum, that sounds pretty creepy." replied, Kurt with a concerned look on his face. "Oh here comes Blaine!" said, Kurt. "Hey handsome, Hey Rachel." said, Blaine. "Hey baby!" replied, Kurt a smile on his face. "Hi, Blaine!" replied, Rachel. "Would you care to dance, Mr. Hummel?" said, Blaine with a look of joy in his eyes. Kurt blushes. "Of course!" replied, Kurt. So they start dancing and about halfway through the song, Kurt stops dancing. "Is everything okay, Kurt?" asked, Blaine with a look of curiosity and worrisome in his eyes. "No." Replied Kurt with a depressing and scared look on his face. "Blaine, do you know about Bloody Mary?" said, Kurt. "Of course I do, why?" replied, Blaine. "Well.. Rachel told me about it and I want to see if it's true but I am too scared too do it." replied, Kurt with a scared look on his face." "Would you like it if I did it with you?" asked, Blaine. "I'd just adore that, Blaine!" replied, Kurt. So Kurt and Blaine head into the washroom and looks at the mirror. They grab each other by the hand, look at each other and smile. Kurt blushes. "I love you." said, Kurt. "I love you too." said, Blaine. They look at each other and nod. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!" as they say together. A dark and bloody figure appears in the mirror. They both turn around to see that no one is there, and then they get knocked out cold. They soon wake up. "Where in the hell are we?" said, Blaine. A dark, disturbing and, overseering voice from above yells, "You're in another freaking dimension, bitches!"

Well this is the first part of the story, if you people see this.. review it and shit and tell me if i should continue it or not :) or give me some tips or ideas for changing this a bit ;D 


End file.
